Deafening Silence
by Lost Calamityy
Summary: What will the Clans do when StarClan doesn't answer them? Icepaw, a young apprentice, tries to figure it out.
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**RiverClan**

**Leader** – Fallenstar: Silver tabby with pale green eyes. Smaller than average cat.

**Deputy** – Arcticstorm: White she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** – Silvermist: Silver tabby with white paws and white tail tip.

**Warriors -**

Flashfoot: Dark gray tabby. Tom

Duskheart: Brown tabby, though stripes are not too visible. Tom

Cherryclaw: Cream pelt except for black paws, tail, and muzzle. She-cat

Eagletalon: Long scar running down shoulder, black cat with white underbelly. Tom

Sunfur: Golden pelt. Tom

Ivyfire: Mostly white pelt with splotches of black and light orange. She-cat

Shadefang: Black she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail-tip. She-cat

Rabbitheart: Has an incredibly long tail. Gray tabby with white tail-tip. Tom

Pineclaw: Unusually long claws; white and orange pelt. Tom

Spidervenom.: Light brown tom. Tom

Birdsong: Light brown tabby with white paws and chest. She-cat

Swallowflight: Dark gray pelt. She-cat

Thornwhisker: Light gray tabby with green eyes. Tom

**Apprentices - **

Icepaw: Dark gray apprentice with blue eyes. She-cat

Brightpaw: Light gray apprentice with blue eyes. (med. Cat apprentice) She-cat

Flamepaw: Bright orange pelt with white splotches. Tom

Silentpaw: White and black pelt. Tom

Flowerpaw: Tortoiseshell cat with white paws. She-cat

**Queens - **

Dawnsky: A very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Greenlily: Blue-gray pelt.

**Elders -**

Darkpelt: Completely solid black pelt. Tom

Jaggedfang: White cat with gray spots. Tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader – **Fogstar: Bright, orange fur, with bright green eyes. Tom.

**Deputy – **Maplefire: Light brown tabby with white paws and white chest. She-cat.

**Medicine Cat – **Smokewhisker: All black tom with bright yellow eyes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader – **Breezestar: Golden tom

**Deputy – **Adderstrike: White and gray tom.

**Medicine Cat – **Burntleaf: Brown tabby with green eyes. Tom

**WindClan **

**Leader – **Hawkstar: Light gray tabby with a white chest and paws. Yellow-greenish eyes. Tom.

**Deputy – **Blackfire: Huge black cat with white paws. Tom

**Medicine Cat – **Creamfur: Cream-colored she-cat.

((A/N: I will update this list every time a cat from the other three Clans is introduced.))


	2. Prologue

((A/N: So… I just want to say a few things before I start the story

**((A/N: So… I just want to say a few things before I start the story. Um, first of all, this is my first fanfic, so it's probably really bad. Second of all, I made this story up before the Power of Three came out, but I never posted it anywhere. I just wanted to say that because this story might be somewhat similar…))**

A light-colored tabby padded up the steep slope. The moonlight struck his fur, and one could tell that the tom had a crooked jaw. The cat continued up the hill until he came to a medium-sized clearing. It was silent, and the clearing was deserted except for one she-cat. Crookedstar padded straight up to her, dipped his head politely, and mewed a greeting, "Greetings, Brambleberry."

The she-cat turned toward the leader. Stars twinkled in her black and white pelt, and she gazed at him with bright blue eyes. "Hello, Crookedstar…" She mewed solemnly. She sighed, then continued, "There's… there's something wrong, but I don't know what it is exactly…" Her eyes closed gently as she thought. After a few moments, she reopened them, and Brambleberry meowed, "The Clans are in danger. All of them…"

A slight breeze picked up as the cat finished speaking. Both of their pelts were ruffled by the wind, and silence crept over them. Finally, Crookedstar spoke, "But we don't know this for sure. Besides, the Clans will be able to protect themselves like they always have."

"There's…" Brambleberry tensed as she hesitated. "There… are three cats that can help. Just three…"

Crookedstar stared at Brambleberry curiously. It had sounded like the she-cat was going to say something else. "Well and who are they…?"

"I don't know… I can't tell that yet. There's something else, though," She added after a few moments of thinking. Brambleberry hesitated yet again, wondering if she should tell Crookedstar or not. She felt like she should tell him, yet, if she was wrong, then there really was no need to make him worry.

"And that is…?"

"Nevermind," She mewed, making up her mind. "It's… probably not important." Brambleberry said, "Well… Just… Don't worry about it right now, okay…?" Sighing, the former medicine cat rose to her paws and padded away, leaving Crookedstar speechless.

**((A/N: I had trouble writing the prologue…))**


End file.
